


Georgetown

by spellcastersjudgement



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Clubbing, Dry Humping, F/M, Kissing, Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, the author's first time describing vaginal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Chazz decides he might could learn to like dancing.





	Georgetown

**Author's Note:**

> valentineshipping is just so pure so of course i had to get my sinful little hands on it and turn it into this nastiness 
> 
> the prompt for this one was valentineshipping + going clubbing for the first time and i enjoyed this way more than i should have for 2700 words of sin 
> 
> a big thank u to the bf [PeepMeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep) for betaing this<333

Chazz wasn’t used to waiting in lines. His name was usually enough to get him in anywhere, much to the annoyance of everyone that got to see him smugly cutting the line, but this time he hadn’t had the opportunity. Alexis had fallen in line, leaning against the building and looking at him expectantly, and though it wasn’t ideal to wait outside and sweat in the humid night air, he didn’t protest. The line wasn’t too terribly long and he wasn’t going to complain about having a few minutes to talk to Alexis before it would be too loud to speak. 

“You excited?” Alexis asked. 

“Uh, I guess—not really much of a dancer.” Chazz shrugged. 

“This isn’t really dancing,” she laughed, taking a few steps forward as the line moved up. “At least not the fancy rich boy dancing you learned at your prep school.” 

Chazz vividly remembered learning how to waltz and nearly tripping over the poor girl that had the misfortune of being partnered up with him. At some point his parents had given up trying to make him dance at their functions and just let him brood in the corner, which he was perfectly content with. For the past several years, he had avoided any kind of dancing, but when his girlfriend said she wanted to go down to Georgetown he couldn’t say no, even if that meant going to a club. To dance. 

“It’s easy, Chazz, you’ll be great.” Her hand reached for his, their fingers intertwining, and he blushed at the way she was smiling at him, how her thumb stroked the back of his hand as they stood there together. “It’s just me, so if you step on my toes or something we can laugh about it later.” 

Chazz was glad Alexis had abstained from wearing her favorite boots because he would never forgive himself if he scuffed them up. “Yeah, just don’t tell Jaden—stupid idiot wouldn’t let me forget that he’s better at something than me.” 

“He’s already holding the fact you’ve never beaten him in a duel over your head.” Alexis stepped forward. Only a handful of people in front of them now. “What’s he gonna do, challenge you to a dance-off?” 

“Are you putting it past that slacker?” 

She looked thoughtful, as if it wasn’t common knowledge that Jaden would stage whatever stupid, idiotic competition came to mind first to get under Chazz’s skin. “You would accept, you always do. Bastion and I are still laughing about the time you let Jaden goad you into Jell-O wrestling last summer.” 

That was a low point in Chazz’s life. The worst part was that he’d been so angry at his friend—and he used the term loosely—that he’d helped Jaden shop for the kiddy pool, buy a ridiculous amount of gelatin, and then filled the pool with the stuff that’d stained his skin green for a week. The entire endeavor had taken four hours, plenty of time for him to change his mind and realize that wrestling Jaden to prove that he was the stronger one and that the word ‘scrawny’ did not apply to him in the slightest, yet he hadn’t. At least Bastion and Alexis hadn’t taken pictures. 

Had they? 

“Get your ID out,” Alexis said, breaking him out of his musings about his girlfriend and her best friend laughing at pictures of him and Jaden covered in lime Jell-O in the backyard, most likely scarring the neighborhood children for life. 

Handing their IDs to the bouncer, who looked none too thrilled with his job if the scowl on his face was any indication, they entered the club, the music making Chazz’s teeth vibrate in his head. It was dark, the only light emanating from the behind the bar and where the DJ was, and Chazz was glad Alexis was holding on to him because he surely would’ve lost her in the crowd. Everyone was too close for comfort, and Chazz found himself wanting to snap at everyone that bumped into him as they danced, even though it would be futile to cuss them out since his rage wouldn’t be heard over the music. 

Alexis wasted no time pulling him deeper into the crowd, shouldering her way through the sweaty mass of bodies that made Chazz’s stomach turn, the smell of sweat and alcohol too overpowering for him. He was already wanting to tap out, tell Alexis that they needed to go home and wash the smell off of them, but as Alexis turned around, pulling his body flush with hers, he had much more important things to think about. 

Arms around his neck, Alexis’s hips moved in time with the music, her ponytail swishing back and forth, the ends of her hair ticking the backs of his hands that were awkwardly resting on her waist. He felt stiff, not entirely sure what to do and very self-conscious. Logically he knew no one was paying attention to him, but that knowledge didn’t stop him from wanting to immediately run into a corner and tell Alexis to dance with someone that wasn’t so awkward. 

Maybe he should go get something to drink, loosen up just enough to be able to do more than just stand there. Alexis’s breath was on his face, her body moving against his, breasts pressed against his chest, tightening her arms around his neck, and Chazz’s face grew even hotter, his hips thrusting against hers in a way that was not appropriate for a dance floor. 

He faintly heard Alexis laugh, sounding faraway even though she was only inches from his ear, grinding her hips against his, pulling him in for a kiss. Her lips moved against his in time with her body, his heart rate skyrocketing and his fingers digging into her hips as he widened his stance, the sensations starting to overpower him as he worried about losing his balance. Her hands buried in his hair, her nails scratching against his scalp, and Chazz could feel her tongue slip between his lips, his head starting to feel light, the music seeming to fade into the background. 

Someone pressed into his back, and Chazz was trapped between two undulating bodies, and he would’ve moved away from the stranger behind him if Alexis’s grinding didn’t distract him, making him moan into her mouth. Teeth dug into his bottom lip, the slight pain making him gasp, bucking his hips into hers, heat spreading through his body at the friction. 

His eyes shot open, pulling away from Alexis’s lips—not here. This was not the time to get aroused. They were in public for god’s sake, and though Alexis was beautiful and the way she was grinding on him was making him dizzy, his knees wobbling, it wasn’t—he shouldn’t. 

Alexis had other ideas. 

Her leg hooked around his, her heel digging into his calf, her lips descending on his neck, tongue flicking out over his pulse point, nipping at the skin. Chazz could feel her skirt bunching up, one hand leaving her hip to rest on her thigh, the other holding on to her hip, her top sliding up to expose her stomach, his thumb swiping along the bone. He could feel himself growing even more aroused, his cock stirring in his pants, his moan getting lost in the music as it rumbled out of his throat. 

It was shameful how he was reacting, he thought, but he couldn’t help it—Alexis was sucking a hickey onto his neck, fisting his hair, moving her hips against his erection, determined to—no, he couldn’t. He was not going to come in his pants, not in public, even though it was so tempting to just rut against his girlfriend, especially since she seemed to have no problem with it. 

He was dizzy and hot and his mind was running out of reasons to not give in to his desires, especially when it occurred to him that no one would be able to tell that he had, uh—well that he’d stained his pants to put it delicately. Bucking up against her, feeling her breath quicken and hand tighten in his hair, he stopped thinking about how embarrassing and undignified the situation was, feeling his cock slide into the junction of her hip and thigh, not bothering to stifle his moan as he rutted against her. 

Being out in the open, not in the privacy of their bedroom where Chazz could hear every hitch of breath and moan of his name, made adrenaline course through him, his lips finding hers again, kissing her deeply, passionately. Her hand left his hair to trail down his chest, nails teasing a nipple through his shirt, his resulting moan making her smile into the kiss. Someone knocked into them, making Chazz tighten his hold on her, fingers digging in to the flesh of her thigh. 

He shouldn’t be the only one feeling this good, he thought—his hand was right there, her skirt was already riding up from their dancing (he used the term loosely), he could just—

Alexis’s head fell back as his fingers slid between them, forcing them apart the slightest bit so he could rub through the front of her panties. The dim lighting made the pale flesh of her neck glow, and he dipped his head down to nip at her collarbone, dragging his thumb over her clit, feeling the small bump through the lace. Her throat vibrated as she moaned, her hips bucking involuntarily. It was hot—in both senses of the word—sweat starting to bead on the back of his neck, slide down his spine, as he clumsily pushed the lace to the side to dip his fingers into the wetness between her legs. 

As he rubbed her clit between his fingers, feeling her leg tighten around him, her nails dig in to his back, all of his embarrassment at being in public and doing things that would surely get them arrested no longer mattered. Oh, he wished he could hear her moan—wished he could pull her panties off, get on his knees and taste her, feel her hips move against his face, but even he knew that would attract undue attention. He settled for bringing his fingers to his lips, making sure she was watching, her honey-colored eyes half-shut, as he sucked her juices off his middle and ring fingers, the heavenly taste filling his mouth, making his cock throb against her hip. 

She was kissing him again, hungrily thrusting her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself and forcibly putting his hand back on her pussy—he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. She was soft and wet and warm, his fingers dipping into her opening, lubricating them so he could slide back up to her clit, feeling her moan into his mouth. He returned with his own moan a moment later as her fingers danced over his cock, making him jerk his hips into her. The music thudded in time with the beat of his heart, though the speed at which they were moving together was most certainly not. At one time he would’ve been ashamed at being off-beat, might’ve been yelled at by an instructor or given a glare by his dance partner, but given the extenuating circumstances Chazz could care less. 

Alexis’s fingers left his cock, and he didn’t have much time to be disappointed at the loss of sensation as he felt her undoing the button on his jeans. His brows furrowed, not understanding what was going on, pulling back from their kiss to see a smile on his girlfriend’s face, a wicked look in her eye as she pulled down his zipper. His fingers stopped in their ministrations, watching her wicked grin grow wider as her hand reached through the hole in the front of his boxers, wrapping around his cock, making him gasp at the feeling—she wasn’t, surely she wasn’t going to—

Jaden often teased Chazz for being so short, which only proved how idiotic he was because Chazz was taller than the brunette and the same height as Alexis, who Jaden often lamented was ‘too tall’ despite his constant nagging for her to get things off the top shelf for him. Chazz would now forever endure those insults with the knowledge that being the same height as his girlfriend meant that she only had to push up onto her tiptoes to slide his cock between her lips, his knees buckling and his head falling on to her shoulder. He thought he heard her laugh as she dragged the head of his cock across her clit, which was mostly obscured by his fingers but still made him shiver in her arms, but he had to be hallucinating. It was too loud to hear anything other than his thoughts racing as he lifted his head up in time for a kiss as she lined up and sank down onto his cock. 

They’d been together a long time, had sex more times than Chazz would ever bother to count, but the feeling of pushing inside Alexis made his mind hazy with lust each time. Her walls gripped him like a vice, slick and soft, quivering around him. He could feel her chest rising and falling, breaths shallow as they blew across his cheek, their noses bumping together as Alexis started rocking her hips back and forth. Standing up and needing to be close together so the other people wouldn’t see that he was fucking his girlfriend on the dance floor made it impossible to do the long, deep strokes he knew she liked, but as he continued rubbing her clit and thrusting against her, the way her nails scratched his back and the teeth that dug into his lip, eyelashes brushing against his cheek—it was good, so good. 

It was also dirty, fucking like this in a public place. How he’d done a complete about face from being embarrassed at the thought of coming in his pants to shallowly thrusting into Alexis he would never know. Bodies crushed around them, forcing them together. Chazz thought he heard the crashing of glass on the floor, the alcohol splashing onto his pant leg, and though normally he would’ve been enraged at someone staining his three-hundred dollar jeans, he let the thought of the inevitable dry cleaning bill fade to the back of his mind. He was close, so close—the adrenaline, the excitement of knowing they could be caught at any moment, it was making his cock throb, his fingers speeding up to bring Alexis closer to completion as well. 

She was rocking faster, faster, their teeth clicking together as they kissed, her thigh twitching from the strain. He could feel her tightening and releasing around his cock, building up to her climax as he rubbed. Once again he wished he could put his face between her legs, taste her as she came in his mouth—later. He could do that later, once they were home, fuck her properly—now, he wanted to feel her come on his cock. 

Moments later, he got his wish—she tightened, her legs shaking and her forehead resting against his, a whine so loud he could hear it over the music, halting in her thrusts against him as pleasure rocked through her. His hand left her clit to hold on to her other hip, thrusting upwards one, two, three times before spilling himself inside her, her walls twitching around him, drawing out every bit of come from his cock. 

They stood still, panting into each other’s mouths for a moment before Alexis kissed him again, standing up on her tiptoes to allow his softening cock to slide out of her. Her hands were back on him, redressing him as they kissed, and Chazz had to admire her skill at being able to dress him in the dark with minimal fumbling. 

He felt drained, wanting to do nothing more than cuddle up to Alexis and fall asleep. She let him nuzzle her neck, planting soft kisses on the skin, for a few moments as she caught her breath. 

Her mouth was against his ear, speaking loudly to be heard over the music. “Take me home, Chazzy.”” 

And Chazz, for all of his enjoyment of the first time dancing in public, did not need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
